bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryl
Ryl is a strange and mysterious girl, her origins shrouded in mystery, she never takes off this strange bracelet device she calls a "Null-timorem" presumably because of the abilities it gives her, but it seems she has other reasons for constantly wearing it... Skills and Abilities Ryl is an accomplished singer, and with her Null-timorem she gets several other enhanced abilities. *Super Reflexes and enhanced agility *Slightly above average human strength- barely able to lift a grand piano and throw it *Sound Manipulation- she has the ability to manipulate sound waves for various tasks, whether it be violent sonic attacks, or muting an area for easier sneaking ability *Enhanced durability- Ryl is able to take alot more damage than the average human would due to an invisible "Aura coating" around her body She also has a pair of Mega Phones that have the ability to change the sound waves she generates into purple energy blasts. If she takes enough damage, she'll revert to her normal human form and be unable to change back into her preferred form for at least 3 hours Personality For someone who's 68 years old, she certainly behaves very youthfully, putting on a facade of a pranky and playful person, often playfully flirting with people she considers her friends. Her favorite food is Pancakes, and for some reason she feels prejudice against waffles stating them to simply be "Square poser pancakes" History The late 1950's the United States of America is caught up in the first big "UFO" craze, people claiming to be abducted, and flying saucers being seen constantly. The Truth of the matter however is that all these "extraterrestrial" sightings are the results of the people's own consciousness, given physical form because of an energy wave of an unknown source. But just as people's wild fantasies can be formed temporarily, a more permanent thing can be formed from human self doubt, and fear, these are Monsters called "SeDubitares" feeding off the very emotions they're formed from, they put normal humans into hopeless apathy filled trances. Those people can only be saved if the SeDubitare feeding on them is destroyed. Very few people actually know about these creatures, those who do feeling helpless to help, or considering ways to use their powers for their own selfish gain. However, there is something that can render one immune to these Monster's powers, The Null-timorem, a device made by an ancient civilization that had faced the SeDubitares before, in addition to immunity to the Monster's emotional attacks, the Null-timorem gives it's user super powers based on what if perceives as their "True Self". Although the ancient civilization ultimately perished with the existing Monsters at the time, they scattered these devices through out the world for people to find, so that should the SeDubitares rise again. Ryl, being one of several heroes and villains who found one of the Null-timorems, her's being in the shape of a golden bracelet, fought with the final battle against the source of Conscious thoughts becoming physical, only to be knocked into a rift to Rigel Prima, and she's been living her for the last 50 or so years, unaging due to having her Null-timorem constantly active for reasons she keeps to herself. It's fairly obvious things must have happened with her in the past 50 years, what they were she hasn't stated as of yet. Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you. Category:Characters Category:Human